New Scouts
by Sailor Kenshin
Summary: Sailor moon and the Scouts get into trouble then some thing happens...Who are the people that that saved them and why won't they show themselves? this is my first one so please R&R Chapter 6 up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except the "New Scouts"   
  
(I wish I did **Sniff**)  
  
----------------------New Scouts Chap. 1---------------------  
  
"Silver moon crystal power." said Sareena, "Sorry I'm late guys."  
  
It was dark out side and the scouts where fighting the negaverse once again and Moon was late because her mom was chewing her out on her last test grade.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" said Jupiter  
  
"It's about time Moon-head!" scolded Mars  
  
"Don't start mars." said Venus accusingly  
  
"Poison spears." said a voice and everyone except moon was able to jump out of the way but she got lucky and only got pinned down  
  
"Sailor Moon!" yelled everyone as another spear came hurtling towards Sailor moon. Then a red streak flew threw the air knocking the spear away  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" exclaimed Sailor Moon  
  
"Don't worry Sailor Moon I'll get you out of there." said Tuxedo Mask as he runs to her and starts to pull out the spears.  
  
"Oh no,"said the negaverse as she forms a new spear, "you cant get away from Poison Point!"(A/N: sorry I could not think of a better name -_-)  
  
"Oh no you don't!"yelled Mercury, "Mercury aqua rapacity" and the spear froze and fell to the ground.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon." said Tuxedo mask as he pulled out the last spear.  
  
"Right!" said Sailor Moon and just as she was going to call out the attack when vines reached out caught all the scouts preventing from attacking or moving at all.  
  
"Hahahahaha, I was able to stall you until my special attack worked, now all you can do is stand there as I finish you..." Poison Point was not able to finish when a bright wight beam flew across the sky hitting Poison Point and destroying her.  
  
The sailor scouts turned around to thank the person who saved them but there was no buddy there.   
  
--------------------end chapter 1----------------------  
  
this is my first story so please R&R  
  
and please NO flames 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own sailor moon or any of the sailor scouts. I only own the "New Scouts.  
  
(And if any of you want to give me Ideas please do ^__^)  
  
And now ladies and gent's I present Chapter TWWOOOOOOOOOO  
  
--------------------------Chap. 2 New Scouts----------------------  
  
Sareena was once again late for school and she was stuck in detention.  
  
"Oh, Ms.H is so mean, I was only 10 min. late it could have been 20." said Sareena sitting in detention.   
  
"Ok Sareena, you may go, but I expect you to be on time tomorrow." said Ms.H   
  
"Yes Ms.H." said Sareena and she runs out the door hoping she gets to Rei's in time.   
  
On the way she saw a woman wearing a black leather coat, a pair of jeans, and her blond hair in a low ponytail that seemed to be looking at her, but she didn't think much of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SAREENA, do you ALWAYS have to be late?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Rei  
  
"I could not help it Rei, I was in detention." said Sareena  
  
"Stop it you two, we still have to figure out who saved us yesterday and why they wouldn't show themselves." said Amy "Luna and Artimus are at the command center checking the files for a sailor scout that might have an attack like the one we saw."  
  
"Hey, did you guys here about the new movie coming out!!! I heard its got some of the best actors and actresses in it. Here is a poster of it." said Mina pulling out a 11by15 poster.  
  
"Omg, that's her!" said Sareena   
  
"That's who?" asked Lita  
  
"That's that lady that I saw on the street on my way here, and she was looking at me." said Sareena wide-eyed.  
  
"Omg, Sareena, you saw a star and did not realize it!!! Please tell me where you saw her so I can get her autograph." said Mina   
  
"The problem is I don't remember where that is, the way here was such a blur."said Sareena  
  
"Oh, darn." said Mina  
  
"He looks like my old boyfriend." said Lita and everyone knew that she was talking about one of the guys on the poster  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ARRRRGG not again, each time I try to access this file I get blocked. Artamus are you getting any luck with this file?" said luna  
  
"No, luna, I'm not....wait I think I got it, but it was certainly hard and I'm glad I copied it down as soon as I got in because it kicked me out almost right away."said Artamus "Who ever is in this file is trying to prevent us from getting this information."  
  
They opened the copy file. There was info on 3 scouts in there.  
  
"Well, my stars. I've seen that scout before." said Luna pointing at the picture of a woman with a uniform similar to that of sailor moon (only that it was all wight) and that she wore her blond hair in a low ponytail.  
  
---------------------End Chapter 2------------------------  
  
oh I know. I'm so mean. -_- but PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No I do not own any Sailor moon Characters I just own the "New scouts"  
  
I'm sorry if these scouts are in other stories **bowing**I just used the first ones that came into my head  
  
I all so had to do this entire chapter over because I was about to save it was the program went on not responding mode **growling** well anyway here it is.  
  
-------------------------------New Scouts chapter 3-----------------------------------  
  
Four people were gathered pretty loosely around the only source of light in the room witch so happens to be a computer.  
  
"Drat, they got in" said voice 1 (man)  
  
"So, it doesn't matter any more." said voice 2 (woman)  
  
"Are you kidding? We are supposed to be dead," said voice 3 (man) "and I don't even technically exist!"  
  
"I could fix it so that you don't." said voice 2  
  
"Oh, stop it you two." said voice 4 (woman) "let's just be ready for a lot of questions."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you find anything?" asked Sareena  
  
"Yes, the only thing that bothers me is that we lost contact with these scouts before you were born," said Luna "and they were presumed dead four years before the destruction of the Moon Kingdom and they did not seem to have a way to be reborn."  
  
"What do you mean presumed?" asked Lita  
  
"There was an attack on the kingdom that they lived at and they didn't have time to react and the entire place was destroyed the attack left no one alive." said Artamus  
  
"Who are they?"asked Amy  
  
"Sailor Star, Blackhole, & Comet. Star is the leader." said Luna "And when we meet them next I have a few questions to ask them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
once again if the names of these scouts and one more that is coming in the future are in other stories I am honestly sorry **bowing again** so please don't punish me ;_;  
  
but insted wont you please R& R????  
  
please 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or any of the other sailor scouts and I won't no matter how hard I wish --,  
  
If you get confused at first just look back at chapter three  
  
Any way I hope you like the forth chapter of New Scouts ------------------New Scouts chapter four------------------ The Sailor Scouts were now fighting a new opponent, and they where completely unaware that they were being watched from a near by tree.  
  
"Well are we going to introduce ourselves?" questioned voice two  
  
"No, and that's final." Stated Voice three rather plainly  
  
"Oh, come on, they already know about us."  
  
"No, no, no, no, NO, how many times do I have to tell you that?"  
  
"At least 2 thousand more times."  
  
"Stop it you two. They will hear you." Complained Voice four  
  
"Quiet." Said voice one  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Yelled Sailor moon the attack hit dead center and the negaverse was destroyed.  
  
"Alright, we did it!" exclaimed Jupiter  
  
"What's up Mars?" asked Venus  
  
"I thought I heard something over there." pointing at a near by tree. "Let's check it out."  
  
As they neared it they saw four shadowy figures jump away.  
  
"Let's catch them!" said Jupiter  
  
They followed the four until the shadowy figures suddenly disappeared  
  
"What?" questioned Mercury wile stopping "We were not that far behind, were we?"  
  
Then Moon tripped over a root that was sticking out of the ground and she landed on a bush. Some thing whimpered from inside the bush.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" exclaimed Moon as she reached in and pulled out a pure white dog with a tiara that had a star on it. "Where did you get that?" Indicating the tiara  
  
"That dog has something strange about it." Claimed Mars  
  
"So I-" started the dog but stopped suddenly as if realizing it was a mistake.  
  
"YOU can TALK?" exclaimed Moon staring at the dog in disbelief  
  
"Great job, just great, looks like you got your wish after all" said a yellow dog with a tiara that had a yellow jewel coming out of a different bush (A/N: yes this dog is actually yellow) growling  
  
"I did not want to do it as a dog!" Yelled the white dog as moon put her down  
  
"Stop it. Just, stop it." Said a brown dog, with a brick red tail, and a brown jeweled tiara which was followed by a black dog that not only had a Tiara with a black jewel on his forehead, but a golden circle too that looked oddly like a O.  
  
"Well I suppose it's no use to hide now, let's go back to our human forms now." suggested the black dog  
  
Then all four dogs started glowing and suddenly they turned human.  
  
Where the white dog was there stood a woman with blond hair in a low ponytail and a white sailor uniform. "Hi, I'm Sailor Star" she said in a chipper voice  
  
Where the yellow dog was stood a man in yellow pants, a yellow muscle shirt, two wrist high gloves which where yellow, and the boots he had on where yellow as well, his hair was cut like Darien's only it was blond. "Sailor Sun." he said flatly  
  
Where the black dog was stood a man with a similar outfit and hair cut only it was black. "I'm Sailor Blackhole." He said nicely  
  
And where the brown dog was stood a woman with brown hair in a pony tail on the right side of her head and she wore a sailor uniform that was red and tan. "And I'm Sailor Comet."  
  
End chapter four No body cares for wittle Sailor Kenshin If they did they would review Sniff Sniff

Oh well,**_ I WON'T STOP WRIGHTING THIS STORY THO.!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ha I got The Sailor Scouts locked up in the closet and they will stay there

until I own the show laughs evilly sirens Fink. Screeching Officer: We've got your house surrounded surrender the hostages and no one will be hurt. Sailor K: Fine unties the ropes from the scouts and lets them go. They are coming out! Officer: Great now do the disclaimer right now or else. Sailor K.: Or else what? Officer: Or I will open fire! Sailor K.: FINE!! I do not completely own any of the Sailor scouts. Officer: raises gun Sailor K.: Ok, ok, ok, I completely, totally, 100%, do not own the sailor scouts. turns to Officer Happy? Officer: come on guys let's see if some one is speeding and lock them up. Sailor K.: sweat drops I won't remind them that I technically should be locked up. Oh well.

Well wile I sit in the corner and cry that I don't have the sailor scouts you can read chapter 5. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! ;;

Chapter 5

"So what you're saying is that the reason that you tried to keep Artimus and me from getting into your files is because without dampening your powers you can't come near us?" Luna questioned Star. The sailor scouts where in the park talking to the newcomers. The moon in the sky was full and shining brightly and a calm breeze was blowing the leaves gently. They were all still in their Sailor uniforms be case they did not know the new scouts very well since the files had limited information on Sailor Star, Comet, and Blackhole, but what mostly bothered them is that they don't have any information on Sailor sun.

"Well, not every body just Sailor moon. It has to do with some sort of crystal conflict that I will never understand. Here I have an idea." Sailor Star puts her broach on the ground and backs away. "Now, Sailor Moon, try to put The Imperium Silver Crystal next to the compact."

"Ok." Sailor Moon took her broach and slowly brought it closer to Stars. Once it was five inches away Moon's shot a pink beam at Star's in which the broach flew away and was caught by Star.

"Why did that happen?" asked Mars

"Not sure, But as star said earlier It has to do with a crystal conflict." Replied Blackhole. "It's a long story that would explain how the big bang happened, but to make it short Stars crystal is called the Guardian Crystal, and as its name would imply it guarded both Sailor Moon's crystal and the Golden Crystal. One day the two got sick of it so to get away they released a powerful blast. Well it just happened to be next to a giant landmass, and, you know the rest."

"How come you can turn into dogs?" asked the Mercury

"Well, that is a rather interesting story...." said Comet "You see one time when we were fighting the negaverse it gave us a curse that we learned to stabilize later on but sometimes we still turn into dogs whether we like it or not"

"And were do you come in, Sun? We don't know any thing about you." Stated Venus looking at Sailor Sun

"Uh, well, that's a story for another time, but granted I'm one of the good guys." Said Sun

Just then a beeping was herd. Sailor Star looked at her left wrist.

"Crap."

"Is some thing wrong?" asked Moon

"Let me guess," Said Sun mockingly then sarcastically scratched his head. "You forgot to tell us something?" Sun crossed his arms

"Well, I forgot to tell you about the meeting we were supposed to have with our boss that was to start nine minutes ago." Replied Star rather innocently.

"Oh, no why didn't you tell us?"

"Oops?"

"We'll see you later at the Cherry Hill Temple." Said Comet then the four of them jumped off.

"He reminds me of my old boyfriend." Stated Jupiter

"ohhhh." said all the others

A/N: Ok, I'm done crying. sniff sniff anyway thanks for Reading my story.

Reviewer Responses:

**AnimeFreakos: **Thank you so much for reviewing my story. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I thought no one would. smiles really big runs over and gives you a big hug this chapter is just for you!

See you in my next Chapter

**BYE**

_Oh and don't forget to review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: well I was going to kidnap the Sailor Scouts but I don't want to get in trouble with the police again. Soooooo with a heavy hart I will admit I do not own the Sailor Scouts.

There I wont get in trouble for not saying I don't own them but I do own Sailor Star, Sailor Blackhole, Sailor Comet, and Sailor Sun, ok? Ok.

As you will see on my profile I have made others. I'm such a dork/moron.

Well here is chapter six.

Now it was a new day and the Sailor Scouts were at school like normal. But not all of them were paying attention.

"Serena, will you read the next paragraph in the story?" Said Ms. Haruna she did not hear anything so she walked up to Serena's desk only to find her sleeping "SERENA!!!"

"Aahaahhhhhhhhhhh." Screamed Serena

"You've got detention young lady!"

"Oh, but Ms. H…"

"No Buts you are to be after school today."

"But I can't I've promised the girls that I would be there!"

"Not until after detention." Then Ms. Haruna turned to Melvin "Would you do the next chapter?"

"Yes, I certainly will Ms. Haruna." He said in his upbeat voice.

School was over and everyone was at the Cherry Hill temple, except Serena which Lita and Amy explained why.

"That Meat-ball head is always late, and the other Sailor Scouts will be here any minute!" said Raye "What was she thinking getting another detention?"

Just then four people walked up. One woman had her blond hair tied in a low ponytail; she was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans and sunglasses. The second woman had her brunette hair in a ponytail at the right side of her head; she was wearing a white blouse and a red ankle-length dress. One man had black hair and he was wearing a dark purple t-shirt with rich blue jeans. The Second man had blond hair and was wearing a red muscle shirt and faded blue jeans.

"He reminds me of my old boyfriend." Said Lita

"OH MY GOSH!" yelled Mina "It's those stars from the movie we watched!" She ran over to them. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sorry, but we don't do autographs." Said the blond-haired woman. "Besides I said we would be here."

"Huh? Oh, sorry I didn't recognize you."

"The names Brooke." Then she opened her mouth to say more but she was pulled back by her shirt by the blond guy that stood behind her.

"Stop it, you'll just look like an idiot." He warned

"What's wrong with being idiot, Aaron?" she replied with what sounded like a mischievous little kid "I like being an idiot. IDIOTS OF THE WORLD UNITE!!!!!!"

And that's what started the bickering in the background

"Don't worry, they do this a lot." Said the black-haired man, "Oh, sorry, I'm Jack."

"And I'm Crystal." Said the brown-haired woman, "And as you probably already heard, my boyfriend over there is Aaron." Indicating the blond-haired man.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" asked Amy indicating the two still bickering.

"No. Trying to do that is like trying to stop a Hurricane with a toothpick. Not to mention that you are glued to the ground and the tooth pick is glued to your hand." Said Jack.

Well?

I guess I'm going to do the Question and Answers in the next chapter so if you have any just ask and I will have one of the five scouts ask it and Brooke, Aaron, Jack, or Crystal answer it in the next chapter

Thanks Oh and I'm really sorry for how late this was this will probably happen a lot because of school glowers in the direction of the school so I'm really sorry bowes

Dang it I'm sorry I forgot

**tIgErPrN06:** thank you so much for revewing this I was afraid that no one would like this thank you hugs


End file.
